Drabbles del ayer
by Sakura Aiko Love
Summary: Drabbles de Sakura y Syaoran cuando eran pequeños. No soy buena con los summary así que denle una oportunidad.
1. Tormenta ¡Ahora eres mi amigo Syaoran!

Hoy llueve fuertemente. Bajo un árbol me encuentro, cubriendo mi cuerpo de esa lluvia intensa. En el palacio mi hermano ha de estar buscándome pero hoy estoy un poco perdida, tengo mucho miedo. Comencé a llorar. De manera instantánea sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó un niño, a ese niño lo vi hoy en el palacio cuando su padre pregunto si podía excavar en las ruinas de Clow. No había notado que tiene unos ojos cargados de ternura, en el palacio me miraban un poco fríos.

-No, estoy perdida y tengo frio y miedo.-dije temblando.

-¡Pero si es la princesa!-dijo con sorpresa.

-Sip, soy yo.-le dije.

-Pero cómo termino perdida, princesa.-me preguntó.

-Me llamo Sakura.-le dije.

-Pero prince...

-Sa-ku-ra

-Princesa pero a mi me...

-SA-KU-RA

-Sakura.-¡yay!

-Bueno y ¿cómo te llamas?

-Syaoran.

-Bueno Syaoran-kun ahora te declaro mi mejor amigo.

-¿Es un titulo oficial?-me preguntó con burla.

-Sip porque yo lo decidí.

-Esta bien, princesa.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decir que me llamo Sakura, tengo que condenarte para que me llames Sakura o que.

-No, no, ya pues le llamo Sakura pero frente a su majestad no la llamaré así, ¿hecho?

-Ok. Pero háblame de tu, un amigo no llama de usted.

-Al menos que su mejor amiga sea una princesa.-me dijo y ambos reímos.

-No ya en serio, no me llames de tu.

-No puedo hacer eso prince...digo Sakura.

-Si puedes.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si

-¡Que no puedo, SAKURA, tu niña necia!-gritó y se sonrojó.

-Ves como si puedes.

-Fue un accidente.

-Accidente o no si pudiste, Syaoran-kun.

-Tu ganas, Sa-ku-ra.-me dijo enfatizando cada sílaba.

-¡Si! Gané.

-Pero me vas a contar como fue que terminaste tan lejos del palacio.

-Fácil, me enojé con mi hermano y salí corriendo sin rumbo. Comenzó a llover y terminé bajo del cerezo y llegaste tu.

-Tienes frío aún.-lo afirmó más que preguntarlo y se quito su capa y me la puso en mis hombros.-Listo, ya no tendrás frío.

-Gracias, Syaoran-kun.

-Que irresponsable eres al salir así como así.

-Ya se pero el enojo me cegó por completo.

-Deberías ser menos impulsiva.

-Tengo suficientes sermones de mi hermano, gracias.

-Oh, vamos, princesa.

-¡SAKURA!-le grité mi nombre.

-Perdone, princesa.

-¡Vas a ver, Syaoran-kun, solamente me quieres hacer enojar!

-No, Saku, es que tu hermano está detrás del árbol.-me susurró.

-Ah, pero quiero que me llames Sakura, Syaoran-kun.

-No puedo llamarla por su nombre, alteza.

-¡Si puedes, Syaoran-kun!

-Sakura, aquí estabas.-dijo mi hermano en su típico tono amargado.

-Si aquí estaba a punto de dar una orden real. Desde hoy, Syaoran-kun me llamará por mi nombre.

-Pero, alteza, yo no creo que...

-¡Cállate y obedéceme, Syaoran-kun!

-Hazle caso o explotará.-dijo mi hermano.-Pero por mi parte solo puedes hacerlo hoy y desde ahí nada más.

-Esta bien, princesa Sakura.

-¡No busques modos y llámame Sakura simplemente!

-E-e-está bien, Sa-Sa-Sakura.

-Bien, ahora vamos a jugar ya que la lluvia cedió.

-Solo si su majestad lo permite.

-Touya nii-san, onegai.

-Ve pero en cuanto suene la campana del palacio, este mocoso te llevará al palacio.

-No es un mocoso, nii-san, se llama Syaoran.

-Como sea.

-No lo trates así, Touya.-dijo mi papá, Clow Reed.

-Esta bien, iré de regreso al palacio.

-Sakura, el padre de Syaoran-san lo está esperando en el palacio, podrán jugar después de escuchar el permiso dado por Fujitaka-san.

-Si padre.

-Majestad, ¿aceptará la amistad de vuestra hija con un plebeyo como yo?

-¡Syaoran-kun, no hables así! Quedamos en ser amigos y dijiste que serías mi mejor amigo. Más bien, yo te di ese titulo.

-Claro que aceptaré la amistad entre ustedes.

-Gracias, su majestad.

-¿Ves, Syaoran-kun?

-Esta bien, prince...-lo miré feo.-Sakura.

-Seremos siempre amigos, ¿ne Syaoran-kun?

-Hai, Sakura.

* * *

¡Konnichiwa!

Este es el primer drabble de no se cuantos más de cuando Syaoran y Sakura eran niños.

Espero les guste.

MATA NE!


	2. Vamos, Syaoran, sonríe para mi

Esto no lo voy a tolerar. Hace un mes que Syaoran-kun es mi amigo y no ha sonreído desde que lo conozco, eso es algo muy tonto. Hoy lo voy a hacer sonreír como que me llamo Sakura y soy la princesa de Clow. Si no me cambiaré el nombre a Onigiri. Je es que tengo hambre. Tal vez rio un poco cuando lo conocí pero de ahí en más nada. Ahora pondré mi plan en marcha.

-Ohayo, Syaoran-kun.

-Ohayo, Sakura hime-sama.

-Syaoran-kun.-dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Esta bien, Sakura.

-Hoy pasearemos un poco, ¿quieres?

-Como quieras, Sakura.

-Primero quiero enseñarte un lugar secreto.

Lo llevé de la mano hasta un manantial que conocía, ese lugar no lo conoce nadie más que yo y ahora Syaoran.

-Este lugar es hermoso, Sakura.

-Solo lo conozco yo y ahora tu. No le enseñes a nadie este lugar. Es un secreto.

-Está bien, no le diré a nadie.

¡Rayos y centellas! No ha sonreído. Lo intentaré hasta lograrlo.

-Traje una cesta con comida para hacer un día de campo.

-¿La hiciste tu?

-Claro, después de todo no soy una típica princesa.

Comimos y aún así no lo he visto sonreír. Está como inexpresivo, eso me molesta mucho. No quiero llamarme Onigiri.

Lo llevé a pasear por todos los lugares hermosos del país y no ha sonreído. Solo me queda una cosa y es la más sencilla.

-Ven, sígueme, Syaoran-kun.

-Ok.-lo jalé hasta una roca a las afueras de la ciudad. La puesta de sol se daba y volaron muchos pájaros.

-Quería mostrarte este lugar. Aquí vengo cuando quiero relajarme. Te presto este lugar cuando quieras.

-Gracias, Sakura.-dijo y no lo podía creer, Syaoran-kun estaba sonriendo.

-Me alegra mucho verte sonreír.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no te había visto sonreír y en verdad quería hacerte sonreír y me agrada que sonrías así conmigo. Y el no cambiarme el nombre a Onigiri.

-No entendí eso último.

-Juré que te haría sonreír hoy o me cambiaría el nombre a Onigiri.-dije y se carcajeo.

-Que ocurrente eres, Sakura. Creo que sonrisas me sacarás más de una.-dijo y sonreímos juntos.

* * *

¡Konnichiwa!

Aquí mi segundo drabble sobre la infancia de mis personajes favoritos.

Saludos neko

MATA NE!

365 palabras en el drabble.


	3. Feliz cupleaños, Sakura, Syaoran

Sakura POV

Hoy es primero de abril, por fin es mi cumpleaños. Hoy cumplo diez años. Estoy muy contenta porque invitaré a Syaoran-kun, mejor me voy vistiendo para irme en camino a su casa, al fin y al cabo ya le pedí permiso a otou-sama de salir temprano por Syaoran-kun desde ayer.

-Felicidades, Sakura-hime.-me iban felicitando todos en el pueblo y decía "arigato" a todos

-Felicidades por su cumpleaños, Sakura-hime.-me dijo un niño pequeño entregándome una flor.

-Arigato-dije y le di un beso en su mejilla. En eso llega Syaoran-kun.

-Felicidades, Sakura-hime.-me felicitó Syaoran-kun.

-Syaoran-kun, deja de utilizar el keigo, onegai.-le dije.

-H-hai.

-¿Syaoran-kun?

-¿Dime?

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-le pregunté y puso cara de afligido.

-No tengo recuerdos de eso, solo recuerdo cuando me adoptó otou-san.

-¡Entonces te daré una nueva fecha de cumpleaños! Será hoy para que siempre cumplamos años juntos, así que...¡Felicidades, Syaoran-kun!

-Arigato gozai masu, Sakura. Por cierto si quieres llámame nada más Syaoran para sentirme más cómodo llamándote Sakura.

-¿Puedo? ¡Genial! Ahora siento que nos hemos hecho más cercanos, Syaoran.

-Bueno, ahora vamos al castillo. Otou-san fue a una reunión con los arqueólogos y me temo que no podrá venir con nosotros.

-Ya veo, bueno, vamos!

Así caminamos hacia el castillo donde Yukito-san y nii-san nos estaban esperando con un mega banquete y bastantes regalos hechos por el pueblo, me alegra que todos me consideren, eso me hace sentir muy feliz y apreciada. Oh, noto a Syaoran un poco afligido, no quiero verlo así.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Syaoran?

-Es que yo no le tengo regalo, Sakura-hime.

-Sakura simplemente. No importa, Syaoran. A mi me hace muy feliz que estés aquí conmigo, con tu presencia para mi es más que suficiente.

-¿Segura?

-Claro que sí.

-Oye, mocoso, ¿Dónde está Fujitaka-san?Otou-sama quería hablar con él.

-Me temo que fue a una reunión con los arqueólogos y no pudo venir.

-¡Nii-san, no le llames a Syaoran mocoso!

-Si, si.

-Sakura-san tiene razón, no sea grosero, no es digno de un príncipe.

-Yukito-san, no lo esperaba de ti.

-Mejor comamos que se enfría.-sugerí.

-¡Hai!-contestaron, aunque Syaoran se seguía viendo un poco desanimado.

Después de la comida, acompañé a Syaoran a su casa y se veía bastante desanimado aún, ya estaba harta de verlo así entonces le dije.

-¿Quitarás esa cara larga?

-Nop

-¿Por qué?

-Me siento mal porque me invitaste a comer en tu cumpleaños y no te di un regalo a cambio.

-Eso es porque hoy también es tu cumpleaños, Syaoran.

-Pero quiero darte un regalo porque me diste hoy el mejor.

-¿Qué?

-Un cumpleaños para celebrarme.

-Ay, Syaoran.

-Por eso, pídeme lo que quieras.

-Etto...-me sonrojé-¿me darías un beso?

-¡Ehh!

-Si, bueno es que tu dijiste lo que quieras, y eso quiero.-entonces Syaoran me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, dejando una cálida sensación en ella.

-¿Contenta?

-Eso debería preguntar yo. ¿Contento por darme un regalo?

-Cierto y lo estoy.

-Bueno, regresaré al castillo, feliz cumpleaños, Syaoran. Si es posible nos veremos mañana.

Syaoran POV.

-Tadaimasu.-dije entrando a mi casa

-Okari.-respondió otou-san.

-¿Sabes? Sakura-hime me preguntó por mi cumpleaños y le conté todo.-otou-san puso cara de preocupación.-pero en vez de compadecerse me dio una nueva fecha de cumpleaños y me dijo que sería hoy para que pudiéramos cumplir años juntos.-otou-san me abrazó.

-Me alegro tanto. Felicidades, Syaoran

-Arigato, otou-san. "Arigato, Sakura. Me diste una gran alegría"

* * *

¡Konnichiwa!

Aquí mi tercer drabble sobre la infancia de Sakura y Syaoran.

Saludos neko

MATA NE!


	4. ¿Por qué ya no eres el mismo, Syaoran?

Sakura POV

No se por qué pero Syaoran se hizo un poco distante conmigo, ¿qué le pasa? Me dice que ya no me puede llamar simplemente Sakura por ciertas razones y en verdad no me gusta que me trate así de frío, me duele porque hace poco descubrí que Syaoran me gusta mucho, ahora las lágrimas me traicionan, estoy llorando, ¿qué a caso Syaoran no ve que me está lastimando hasta en lo mas profundo de mi alma? Me duele y quiero seguir llorando hasta que ya no pueda.

-Sakura-hime, ¿por qué llora?-era Syaoran, él ya debería saber porque lloro.

-No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, Syaoran. No aquí, sígueme.-lo llevé hasta el jardín real.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero que me trates de esa manera tan fría, Syaoran. Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi mejor amigo, que no uses más el keigo, que vuelvas a sonreírme como lo hacías antes de meterte no se que tantas ideas a la cabeza. Sabes que tu siempre serás una de las personas que más me importa.-y le puse una corona de flores en la cabeza.-Me hace sufrir mucho que no seas el mismo de antes, yo quiero que seas tú y dejes de evadir el por qué no me hablas como antes cuando te lo pregunto.

-Sakura...me hace sentir feliz que yo te importe, pero ya deberías entender en que posición social me encuentro yo y en cual te encuentras tú.

-¡Eso a mi no me importa! Tu prometiste ser mi amigo por siempre y no quiero que eso cambie, eres un gran amigo y te quiero, porque eres mi primer amigo.

-Sakura, me alegro tanto de que así sea.-y volvió a sonreír como hace tres meses no lo hacía.

-¿Entonces serás el mismo de antes?

-Si Sakura-hime lo ordena, que así sea.-dijo y me lancé a sus brazos.

-Me alegro tanto de escuchar eso.

Syaoran POV

-Tadaimasu.-saludé.

-Okari.-dijo otou-san.

-Otou-san, Sakura-hime no entiende la posición social.

-Claro que no lo hará, y eso es porque eres un amigo preciado para ella y por eso no va entender razones poco importantes para ella.

-¿Todo el tiempo supiste que Sakura-hime no entendería?

-Hai. Ella no es una princesa común, es distinta y una niña muy amable, por eso desde el principio supe que sufriría sin tu amistad de siempre.

-Entiendo. "Gracias por hacerme sentir importante, Sakura"

* * *

¡Konnichiwa!

Aquí mi cuarto drabble sobre la infancia de Sakura y Syaoran. Algo bastante emotivo que escribí escuchando you are my love de Yui Makino.

Saludos neko

MATA NE!


End file.
